La Nature du Coeur
by SilentMorning'sVoice
Summary: This is the one answer that has opened up my eyes to the reason for love. Its beauty, its greatness, is all explained."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It must be done, Severus."

Professor Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood on either side of the Pensieve, trying to persuade the other to reason.

"It's foolish, Albus," Snape retorted vehemently. "Sending students off into the delicate flow of time into a century that is farther than we have ever before attempted."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I have confidence that this will all turn out according to plan."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What plan?"

"That, I cannot tell you."

"But you can entrust it to a handful of students?!"

Dumbledore smiled, "I shall only entrust it to eight."

Snape sighed and shook his head, "I wonder which ones." He stated flatly.

Dumbledore walked around the Pensieve to place a firm hand on Snape's shoulder. ""I know what I'm doing, Severus. Voldemort has hidden something within the flow of time; something that will enable his downfall."

Severus turned his head away, "but you cannot tell me what it is."

"You will find out soon enough…when Harry discovers it." Then Dumbledore chuckled merrily, "No don't worry, I'm just being humorous. All shall be explained to you as well, Severus."

Severus felt frustration brew within his chest as he turned to stare into the _'wise'_ eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus please, I beg of you to see reason."

Dumbledore smiled, "This_ is_ within reason, Severus. I assure you."

Snape shook his head, "No, Albus, no. Sending adolescents through time, unaccompanied, to retrieve one of the Dark Lord's most valued possessions is _not_ reasonable."

"I won't be sending them alone." Dumbledore defended.

"What?"

"You will go with them."

Severus Snape sighed, "of course I am." He said with bitter humor.

Dumbledore smiled and then walked over to his desk. "Good. It's all settled then."

Snape rolled his eyes then walked over to stand across from the elated Headmaster. "Which students are going?"

"Well…" started Dumbledore as he sat in his chair, "the eight students whom have proved most fit to embark upon such a journey, will be the ones to go."

Silence ensued as Dumbledore simply stared down at his wrinkled hands and Snape gazed down upon his aged form expectantly.

After several long moments Snape's expectancy faded into annoyance, "…and who are they?"

As if awoken from a deep slumber, Dumbledore drifted back into the conscious world. "Oh! Yes. Uhm…the ones who will go are as follows…" he took from hi desk a list and began to read the destined names of the chosen few.

"Harry Potter, for his apparent leadership skills; Hermione Granger, for her keen intelligence; Neville Longbottom, for his firm loyalty; Ginny Weasely, for her mastery of spells and jinxes-"

He was suddenly cut off by the exasperated remark of Snape. "All Gryffindors then is it? How astonish-"

"Severus, please, I haven't finished."

Snape rolled his eyes and Dumbledore cleared his throat thoroughly before reading the remaining three names.

"Luna Lovegood, for her excellent resourcefulness; Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco Malfoy."

He smiled up at Severus, who shook his head, then folded th piece of parchment and placed it in his desk.

"Do they know yet?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No. I plan to tell them tomorrow morning. I shall call them in to explain it."

Severus nodded. "Alright then, I suppose it's settled. Although I still think that it is a ridiculous idea."

Dumbledore only smiled, "I know what it is you feel, Severus, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would not continue to bother expressing it, for I will not be swayed."

Snape nodded, "I know."

"I will go into fuller details with you tomorrow, Severus."

Snape nodded, and then turned to leave the room. "Goodnight, Albus."


	2. The Chosen Few

**Chapter I **

_The Chosen Few_

The sun was slowly crawling over the glorious castle of Hogwarts, as dawn had just begun to break through the shroud of night.

The sky was tinted a bleak grey, and within the confines of Hogwarts' walls, slumber ensued for all save ten forms, who now sat within the office of Albus Dumbledore.

All but one face showed signs of sleep deprivation due to the hour being earlier than the usual of their waking.

Yawns and half-closed eyes greeted the smiling and twinkle-eyed professor Dumbledore, whom looked as if he had over-slept.

"Good morning, dear students." He nodded in their direction and then over at Snape. "Good morning, professor."

He was answered by many mumbled and unharmonious drawls of "good morning" and "hello."

He smiled, "thank-you for coming."

Silence followed and one would have surely fallen into slumber had not Severus broken the welcomed moment of tranquility. "Just get on with it, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. Yes, professor. You're quite right."

He paused and took a deep breath. "The reason I have called you all here today is because I wish to inform all of you about a matter of great importance."

Harry perked up at once, as well as Hermione, earning them an eye roll from Severus Snape.

"I wish to entrust you with a special mission. One that will require leadership, knowledge, loyalty, spell mastery, resourcefulness, and…" he glanced over at the three lethargic Slytherins and then abruptly continued. "It will involve a passage through time."

A wide grin spread across Hermione's face, Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, and the rest responded with "huh?" and "What was that?"

Dumbledore now focused his attention on mainly Harry, Severus, and Hermione, whom were the only ones who seemed to be grasping coherent reality at the moment.

"Lord Voldemort-" at this both Luna and Neville were jolted into awakening and they eyed Dumbledore with disapproval at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

Dumbledore ignored them and continued. "Has hidden something within the flow of history; something of great value." He eyed Harry and Hermione meaningfully, which did not go unnoticed by Snape.

"The sooner we can retrieve this item, the sooner we can end this war."

Hermione nodded, "so, when will we be leaving?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I'm hoping you can embark tonight."

Harry and Hermione smiled, apparently pleased at the thought of wasting no time.

"Wait a second," started a voice. Dumbledore rested his gaze on Ginny Weasely, who had now woken from her sleep-like state.

"Yes, Ginerva?"

"Where will we be going, and during which year?"

Dumbledore nodded, "an excellent question. You will be sent to America of the year 1918."

"Random." Neville muttered beneath his breath, which Snape had heard and responded in a low whisper. "Of course."

"Hang on," Draco Malfoy suddenly stated. "Does that mean we will be in the _Muggle _world?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes it does."

Draco's eyes widened and a scowl formed across his face. "I'm writing to my father about this."

Dumbledore shrugged. "Doubt it would do any good considering you'll be well on your way before the letter would even reach your father."

A look of defeat came over the young Slytherin's features and he gazed up at Snape beseechingly, though, only finding that the attention of the potion professor was focused on Dumbledore.

"Now," Albus started, "I will explain the rest tonight. Meet me back here at 11:00 this evening."

They nodded and Dumbledore smiled and then his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! And, Severus? Be sure to explain all of this to the female Slytherins who were sleeping during this entire gathering."

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, "Right."

Everyone turned and left the room, save Ginny who walked over to the Professor timidly. "I don't know if my mum would be okay with this."

Dumbledore held up his hand, "have no worries, my dear, I have already asked her and she has agreed to let you go."

Ginny nodded then quickly left the room to catch up with the others.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.

"This is great, Hermione." Harry exclaimed as they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories. "I mean, this is exactly what I've been waiting for."

Hermione smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, but…" she looked over at Harry, question within her eyes, "I wonder why Ronald wasn't chosen."

Harry nodded. "I was wondering the same thing."

Ginny shook her head. "He's not going to take it well."

"No offense, Ginny," Neville began hesitantly, "but I was wondering why he chose you. I mean, because you're in a younger year and all."

Harry grinned and poked her playfully in the side. "Yeah, Miss sixth year."

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not complaining."

Harry chuckled, "Of course not, Gin."

Ginny turned and flashed a smile, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," Harry grinned, "It's an opportunity of a lifetime."

They walked on in silence for a few moments until Harry finally broke it. "By the way, are you going to ask your mum if this is alright with her?"

Ginny shook her head, "no. Dumbledore already did."

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.

Luna Lovegood sat gazing at the Daily Prophet, simply reading the latest blabbering. She was seated contentedly with her feet propped up on one of the desks in an empty classroom, her mind a million worlds away.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.

"So," concluded Severus Snape, "has everyone got it?"

Millicent, Pansy and Draco nodded in response and Snape sighed in relief. "Alright, then I will see you all in class."

"But, wait, Profess-"

"I'll see you in class, Mr. Malfoy." Snape snapped as he slammed the door shut.

Draco shook his head. "Why do we have to go?"

Pansy shrugged. "I guess it's because he had to include some Slytherins to make Snape more agreeable to his plan."

Draco nodded, "Probably."

He sighed and collapsed on the leather sofa across from where Millicent and Pansy sat. "Did he mention how long we are to be gone?"

Pansy shook her head, "Nope. And I'm assuming he doesn't know."

Draco nodded. "Probably doesn't. The whole thing is ridiculous and risky enough without his incompetent skills of forming good plans."

Pansy shrugged. "Oh well."

"Oh, come on you guys!"

Both Pansy and Draco looked averted heir attention to Millicent, "Pardon?"

"You seriously aren't excited at all?" she continued.

Draco shook his head, "not really."

Pansy shrugged again. "I could really care less."

Millicent stood, a grin spreading across her face. "What's wrong with the two of you?"

Draco stood to face her. "You wanna know what's wrong with us? It just _might_ be the fact that Pansy and I are being forced to participate in the downfall of the Lord to whom we aspire to serve one day."

Millicent's grin vanished and she slumped back onto the chair behind her. "Oh. I forgot your ambitions to be Death-eaters someday."

Pansy sighed. "I don't see a way out of this one."

Millicent shook her head. "You two are unbelievable."

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.

Dumbledore smiled to himself and reclined in his chair. "I do believe they all took it rather well."


	3. The Nature of the Heart

**Chapter II **

_The Nature of the Heart_

The busy, scheduled day soon began to fade with a silent withdrawal as the sun crept back under the earth, tinting the sky with various shade of amber and rose.

Harry Potter sat gazing out at the descending light upon the horizon, his mind captured in a maelstrom of thought.

He knew what Voldemort had hidden. It was one of the seven pieces of his soul, a horcruxe.

What he couldn't understand, however, was the significance of the time period, as well as the place. America 1918?

How could that possibly relate to Voldemort? And how did Dumbledore ever discover it?

All of the possible horcruxes were somehow linked to the Dark Lord in some way, but, nothing he knew about him corresponded with America 1918.

"Harry," Hermione started, "listen to this."

Harry turned immediately. "What is it?"

He had previously asked Hermione to find out everything she could on the time period and place.

"Well, it says here, that the years 1918 was one of the most devastating times in all of history."

Harry nodded to show that she had his attention and she continued.

"Due to an epidemic of Influenza more American people were killed than in the Civil War, which had shed more American blood than any other war in the country's entire history."

Harry's eyes widened. "The Spanish Influenza?"

"Yes."

Harry turned and stared out the window. Had Voldemort lost a family member due to the illness? That would somehow tie in the year. But, then, why would one of his relatives have been in America? _Muggle _America, at that.

A relation to his father, perhaps, but, then, he was ashamed of his father. Why hide something there?

Harry sighed, exasperated, in defeat and let his head fall into his hands. "It's so confusing, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I haven't even begun to figure it out."

Harry looked up at her. "My main question is, how did Dumbledore ever discover this?"

Hermione shook her head. "Beats me."

Harry suddenly stood and walked over to the door. "Come on, we need to figure this out."

Hermione stood and followed him out into the hall. "Are we going to talk to Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

They walked hastily through the darkening corridors, careful not to attract the suspicion of Filch.

They muttered, "Sugar plum," to the statue and then hurried into the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah! Harry and Hermione do come in." Dumbledore greeted warmly. "I have been expecting you."

Harry and Hermione sat in the chairs facing Dumbledore's desk and then each politely refused the offered lemon drops.

"So," Dumbledore started with a smile, "what can I do for you?"

"Well," said Harry, "we have question pertaining to this mission you've assigned to us."

The Headmaster nodded. "Of course you do." Then he motioned for Harry to continue.

Harry took a deep breath, "how did you discover where Voldemort hid the horcruxe?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I was expecting that."

Both Harry and Hermione waited in unconcealed and immense anticipation.

"Well, as you know, Severus Snape has been working under me as a spy within Voldemort's circle of followers.

It was by mere chance that the Dark Lord entrusted the information to Severus, whom he believes is one of his most faithful. He also shared it with Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Jr."

Harry's jaw dropped suddenly. "But…I though the Dementors had gotten Barty Crouch?"

Dumbledore nodded. "They did, but they now work for Voldemort, whom can summon back the souls that were taken."

Hermione shook her head, "unbelievable."

"Did Voldemort tell Snape any more than that?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Severus did not even know it was a horcruxe; all he was informed of was that something of great value to the Dark Lord was hidden in America of 1918. Sadly, though, Severus could not find out anything more because not long after relaying the information, Lord Voldemort seemed to have second thoughts and wiped it off all the memories of those few he told."

"Well," Harry pressed on, "what exactly are we looking for?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "I can' be certain. If I knew that this whole thing would be a lot less complicated than it actually is."

Harry nodded. "Alright, then I have another question. How does this place and time relate to Voldemort?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I cannot be sure of that either. Something about it must have drawn him towards it."

"Professor," Hermione interjected, "I read that an epidemic of Influenza had spread across America in this time. Won't that be a tad dangerous?"

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, but, I have taken all the necessary precautions. You will be given a potion which will build your immunity to the disease. So, none of you can possible be effected by it."

He winked. "Wouldn't want to lose any of you within the flow of time would we?"

Hermione and Harry nodded and Dumbledore stood, "Any more questions?"

"Oh yes," Hermione began, "Uhm. Why wasn't Ronald one of the ones chosen to go?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Ah. That is because I have chosen him to be an observer with me."

"An observer?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore. "He and I will be keeping an eye on all of you. See, when you go back in time, time here stops. Ronald and I will be outside of time as we observe you."

Hermione smiled in fascination. "That's amazing."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes. I was the one who created out little time device."

Harry smiled. "I figured as much."

"Alright," Dumbledore stated. "The two of you had better be off and start getting ready for your journey."

Harry and Hermione both nodded and stood to leave. "Thank-you, Professor."

"Not at all, Ms. Granger, I'm glad you came."

Harry smiled, "yeah, thanks."

"Happy to help," Dumbledore answered with a retuning smile. "I will see the two of you tonight."

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.II.

The golden glow of twilight illuminated the platinum hair of Draco Malfoy; his troubled, stormy gaze moved across the distant horizon. Within his hands, he held a book; a book titled, '_The Nature of the Heart'_.

He smiled to himself as he reflected on one of the passages….

'_Within every heart resides a bitter ache which none but love can soothe._

_It festers and burns until it becomes nearly unbearable to stand. _

_Within every mind lurks a lingering doubt, which will not subside without the quenching words of love. _

_It consumes and overshadows all sensible reason; the darkest side of this thing that we call love. _

_When it becomes painful to feel and the mind is tricked into believing the worst of things._

_The essence of love; the overlooked truth of its dark nature."_

Draco sighed. _Love._ What was the point of it?

Countless people throughout history had suffered at the hands of it. They had made themselves vulnerable to its powerful clutches and allowed it to consume them forever.

All the myths that stated that love is immortal and pure, like an impassioned flame, had failed to convey the whole truth.

Everyone seemed to always overlook the fact that love, indeed, possesses a dark side.

"I will never fall into its clever trap." Draco silently promised himself. "I will never become love's fool."

"Draco, are you ready?" Severus Snape questioned, after hearing the younger Slytherins outburst.

Draco turned and nodded with widened eyes. "Yes."

"Alright then, try to get some decent sleep before we leave."

Draco nodded once more before turning back to the window, "In a minute."

He heard Snape leave before opening the book and turning the page to another passage.

'_Those who welcome love, welcome pain. For you cannot have one without the other.'_

Draco nodded. "You cannot have one without the other."

He looked up, baffled. What did people find so great about truly finding love? What could it possibly hold that would sustain them?

He shook his head, "insane."

He turned the page and then his brows furrowed as he realized that half the page was missing.

'_Is the one thing, the one reason that I could ever find that I was able to understand. After searching for countless years, this is the one answer that has opened up my eyes to the reason for love. Its beauty, its greatness, is all explained.'_

Draco's heart fluttered in frustration. "What answer?"

What was it? He then noticed that the torn page was not part of the book at all; he slid the foreign parchment out of the confines of the text, and then proceeded to observe it curiously.

"Where did this come from?" He mused.

It was a completely different texture, but in the very same handwriting.

Did it, by some impossible means, belong to the lost addition to the book he now held?

The author, Pedigrue Maryweather, had written one final text before he died, but it had been stolen before he could publish it.

'_The lost manuscript,'_ Draco thought in astonishment. _'Could it be?'_

He lifted the parchment and re-read it carefully. The final answer, the one Pedigrue had devoted his entire life searching for.

He eyed the paper proudly. _'It must be.'_

Excitement filled hi gaze, and he stood and examined it over and over again before grabbing the biography of Pedigrue MaryWeather and reading the desired passage…

'_But, sadly, the manuscript was stolen and never seen again. He died after searching many years for it and never finding a single clue as to its whereabouts. _

_On his death bed, he wrote one final letter, containing the final passage of his book. This letter was delivered to an unknown source, whom many had assumed was the only one entrusted with this final information. _

_He died with a smile upon his face and a single rose held to his heart. ' I love you' he had whispered with his final breath._

_The day and year was October 15, 1918.'_

Something within Draco's mind instantly clicked upon the reading the date and he realized that it corresponded with the date they were being sent to.

His eyes widened and his mouth parted in astonishment.

At long last, he was not only gaining the opportunity to meet his favorite author, but he had just discovered something himself did not even know.

He smiled a genuine smile as he thought of how he had discovered a mystery that would astonish all those who knew him.

'Especially that Mudblood, Hermione Granger." He thought with glee.

He felt like shouting out in triumph as he clutched the torn parchment tightly to his chest.

Nothing could suppress the immense pleasure he now felt. He was finally going to discover what the final words of wisdom were, which Pedigrue had searched his entire life for.

'_Let Potter and the others find Voldemort's valuable item, and I will discover the secret of Pedigrue MaryWeather.'_

He was on the brink of discovering the answer to a question that he had been desiring to answer since as long as he could remember.

What made love worth it?


End file.
